


touchdown

by thrice



Series: belated ficmas 2017 [10]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, a bit of introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrice/pseuds/thrice
Summary: And they'd make little promises to each other;next year, we’ll spend it together, and then don't.(Or a certain current Christmas celebration, feat. dan, phil, and the rest of the lesters.)





	touchdown

 

First time around it was a sudden turn of events, days after they touchdown in American soil.

 

Everyone wished Dan could stay just a few minutes longer, even just a few moments longer. It felt as if he was leaving too soon, that it was just merely seconds during his stay at the sunshine state of Florida, that would be less fun without his joking presence; so  _stay_ , stay.

 

He does stay, though, and he loves it. Decides to soak up the bright yellow sun into his pores and crashes his lips with Phil’s under a artificial painting of space.

 

&&

 

But the second time it was already cemented into the ground.

 

Every holiday, it's gone like this: set up the tree, decorate it, walk around the city’s display of festive lights; illuminating the area with a warm glow. And then couple of weeks later they're off to visit their families for Christmas. They cannot stay.

 

And they'd make little promises to each other;  _next year, we’ll spend it together_ , and then don't.

 

 _We'll make it one together,_ and then try. Also don't.

 

This year was different. They've landed in the Isle of Man, a land Dan has memorized with every memory of gracing the beautiful greenery with the person he holds the closest to his heart just around the corner. And they're _together_ , so the universe wouldn't tear itself apart with every inch away and pull of red string, as he puts it.

 

“This place is _so_ ,” says Dan.

 

The twinkle in Phil’s eye is a sign that he clearly agrees, which he simply cannot _not_ do. It was genuinely gorgeous, the lovely blue oasis mixing in with the sky above. It makes him feel the need to dig into his pocket and pull out his phone to take a thousand pictures.

 

He almost does.

 

“It is so,” Phil responds. “So nice. Lovely. I'm always so glad to come here.”

 

Dan grins, dimpling. “Me too,” He says, and slips his fingers through Phil’s for a split second, mittens gripping each other’s for warmth.

 

They can do that too, right? Dan thinks of this. There are no hidden cameras here. No flashing lights, no excited keyboard slams from young strangers, eager.

 

&&

 

While they're playing darts, smiles all around, a memory touches the recesses of Dan's brain. He remembers the times when he was bashful towards Martyn and lovely Cornelia and even Phil's parents. That they'd watch him grow with each return to this mystic island.

 

Time slows down for him. Everything slows, the audio from cheery dialogue and banter glow dim. A smile curls into Dan's lips, and grows wider and wider still until it makes the craters in his cheeks appear. 

 

“ _My_ turn now,” Cornelia smiles, gripping the dart in between her fingers.

 

“She's gonna win!” Martyn exclaims. “She’s _already_ got a couple in.”

 

She bares a fierce grin. “Time for you to lose again.”

 

It's beautiful, how easy it feels. How years ago, he had no idea of what was to become of him, what he was privileged to experience It wasn't even easy to carve out all the years of anguish and joy for this single moment, but he had.

 

He's landed the life of dreams. 

 

&&

 

There's a voice next to him. He swivels his head instantly.

 

“It's your turn,” Cornelia informs.

 

“Oh,” Dan says absentmindedly. “I didn't know.”

 

She frowns at this, clearly detecting something in his voice. “You were smiling about something. What was it?”

 

“Oh, uh, it’s. Nothing.” Dan says, firm. He gives her a little reassuring smile. “It's nothing. I was just thinking about something from a few years ago. Is it my turn already?”

 

She blinks. She smiles. “Yeah, it is,” Cornelia says. Her bouncy red hair glitters in the luminescence. “And you need to definitely get it in this time, or you're going to lose.”

 

“Alright,” Dan rises to his feet. He walks over to the dartboard, a bounce in his step. The memory still lingers a bit, bright and warm inside his head.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr at thrjce and on twitter at knightdaniei :D


End file.
